GLEE Episode- Totally Fan Written
by RendramorRequiem
Summary: The title explains it all! It's for a super fun forum! There's songs, slushies, and much more hopefully in the later chapters.
1. Intros to OC's

**AN:** I do not own Glee. If I did, it would be extremely different and it would probably scare young children...

The characters here are of my own mind. So Yeah, I own them! :)

This is for the Forum - forum/Glee-RP/112115/

And I introduce you my OC's.

**Maia Rune Odin**

**Ze'ev Einar**

**Asher Mortimer**

* * *

**Glee Fan Made Episode! #1**

The hallways of William McKinley High were interesting in the mornings; by the time you made it your locker, you would either witness a)Sue Sylvester make some freshman cry for being within twenty feet of her, b)some Cheerio verbally abusing some nerd for even attempting to say 'hi' to them, or c) get a slushy facial by some Jock who believed the mullet was the greatest hairstyle known to man. If one was lucky enough to be considered moderately decent in the social totem-pole, they didn't have to keep a spare change of clothes in their locker for when of any incidents, which of course not many people were.

Ze'ev Einar stood by the locker he shared with a certain someone, watching as students made their past him, paying zero attention to the tall boy as he doodled in his sketchbook. Towering over six feet, Ze'ev looked menacing to the people who didn't know him; his body was mostly muscle, he had long, curly brown hair that reached his shoulders, and his facial expression was always a serious one. His left eyebrow and bottom lip were pierced with silver curved barbells, adding to the façade others had given him. Ze'ev didn't complain; the people who truly knew him knew how nice he was nice. The fact alone was enough for him to enjoy his school life.

Maia Odin made her way through the front double doors, an extra-large slushy in hand as she kept her eyes open for anything remotely exciting. Maia rolled her eyes at the people standing in front of their lockers; the majority of the student population living in the cow town of good ole Lima, Ohio wore excessive amounts of red, showing their pride to the football team, the McKinley Titans who hadn't really won any games in the last few years. The only amount of pride Maia had held for the institution that was WMHS was the time she dyed her Mohawk bright red, for about three days. Once Maia saw how excrutiating it was to witness the school's athletes do during a game, she quickly changed her hair color to her permanent shade of violet. But whatever, school spirit was school spirit; she tried.

Nothing head-turning happened in the five minutes it took the girl to reach her locker, smirking as she saw Ze'ev with his nose in his sketchbook. "I could slushy you and you wouldn't even know it was me," Maia greets, opening their locker, shoving her backpack inside.

"Judging by the way your lips are red, you wouldn't waste a wild cherry slushy," Ze'ev replied, shutting the book in his hands. "Unless you wanted to lick it off of my body."

"Keep dreaming, babe," Closing their locker, Maia turns her head, hearing the music coming from the Choir room. This week's assignment was about exposing your most inner feelings, whether they were happy or just plain doom and gloom; something along those lines. Maia never really listened to the Spanish teacher when he got all mushy with the emotions residing in all us human beings.

"Hi 'Z'. Hey Maia," a girl with jet black hair walked up to the odd pair, holding a gas station-bought burrito in her hand. Asher Mortimer had transferred into McKinley over a month ago; her first day had been terrible, before the first bell rang she received a welcoming 'slushy facial' by a blonde Cheerio. While the girl was temporary blinded from the freezing beverage, both Ze'ev and Maia had come up to her; Maia dragged her to the nearest girl's bathroom, cleaning Asher up and even offered the new girl a spare shirt Ze'ev had held while he stood outside the restroom. Asher gladly accepted the shirt and continued on her day, only to get slushied three more times. By the time her first week at McKinley was over, Asher had become great friends with both the Mohawked girl and the gentle giant. "You guys ready for Glee today?"

"Ready to rock the sh*t." Maia replied, not really paying attention. "Wait, what? Oh hey, Ash."

"I take it you've finally chosen what you're going to sing, Asher? Better late than never." Ze'ev shakes his head, laughing at how his Maia enjoyed listening to people sing more than what she liked to admit. "You still with us, M'?"

"Shut up, I'm not creeping if that's what you're implying."

"We should get to class; I for one don't want to get sprayed with Mr. Smith's spit because we lost our seats in the back." Asher waved at Maia, walking with Ze'ev to class they both shared, which was Geometry. "Don't be a stalker, Maia."

"Don't tempt me, I still have half a slushy here. I'll see you two later." Maia joked, waving as the two left her alone in the hallway. She would have stayed to listen to the girl-whose name she had yet to learn-finish her song but her class was at the other end of the school. As much as she hated her first period, European Lit, Maia knew how much of a pain it would be to have detention with the weird Math teacher who was unintentionally handsy with the students. Maia took off before the girl in the choir room noticed she had an audience.

**...Glee #1...**

By the time 4 o'clock rolled around, three students made their way to the choir room, hoping they were the first ones to arrive. The Choir room was empty, aside from the people in the Jazz band setting up their instruments and being in the connecting office next door. Ze'ev stood by the Spanish teacher's door; standing over six feet, the boy's tall frame was the opposite of his personality. He was too nice to ever use his size to intimidate others; Ze'ev believed kinds words worked better to get what he wanted from people. "Hello Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schuester looks up from the stack of papers he was grading, smiling at the trio standing at his door. "Hey guys, our meeting doesn't start for another ten minutes. What can I help you with?"

"We were hoping of singing our assignment before the others showed up." Ze'ev was still shy when it came to singing in front of a big group. "If it's okay with you, Sir."

"Your opinion matters most to us ," Asher Mortimer stated.

"Come on, Mr.S, we're totally pumped to show you our mad skills," Maia threw her hands in the air, showing her enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright, I'm nearly finished with these papers anyway." Mr. Schue got up from his chair, walking over to his usual seat at the front row. "Who ever wants to go first can start."

"I guess I'll go first." Ze'ev brought his hands up to his long hair, tying it into a loose ponytail. "Living with my mother was the greatest thing to ever happen to me; this song describes my state of mind when I first moved in with her."

**-Wish you were here-**

_I dig my toes into the sand_

_The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds_

_Strewn across a blue blanket_

_I lean against the wind_

_Pretend that I am weightless_

_And in this moment I am happy, happy_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I lay my head onto the sand_

_The sky resembles a back-lit canopy_

_With holes punched in it_

_I'm counting UFOs_

_I signal them with my lighter_

_And in this moment I am happy, happy_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Wish you were here_

_The world's a roller coaster_

_And I am not strapped in_

_Maybe I should hold with care_

_But my hands are busy in the air saying_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Wish you were here_

"Wow, that was really positive, 'Z'," clapped his hands, smiling. "Great choice for this week's assignment. Who wants to go next?"

"I'm up." Giving the sheet music to the boy sitting behind the drums, Asher grabs an electric guitar, strapping it over her shoulder. Making her way to the center of the room, she tells , "This is the song that comes to mind when ever I feel people give their two cents without really coming up with a solution, especially when I really need it the most." Asher immediately starts off the song, her fingers gliding over the strings of the Strat.

**-Worth Dying For-**

_Set me off like dynamite_

_Strapped tight around my waist_

_We are the ones in competition_

_But claim this ain't no race_

_Let's go_

_Take a breath and explode like bullets_

_Tearing through the wind_

_Cut me up with a razor blade_

_Then try to separate the skin_

_Now when the white flames are burning flags_

_We found a world worth dying for, yeah_

_We've been battered so hard that_

_We don't feel anymore_

_Take me from this world_

_Save me, what if we all die young_

_So take me from this world_

_Save me, what if we all die young_

_Send me off on the morning breeze_

_So far away from here_

_Fill your eyes in the strains of thought_

_Outside the warm embracing air_

_I'm moving slow like a glacier melting_

_Watch me dissipate_

_I switched to love in an empty world_

_But all I found was hate_

_Now when the white flames are burning flags_

_We found a world worth dying for, yeah_

_We've been battered so hard that_

_We don't feel anymore_

_Take me from this world_

_Save me, what if we all die young_

_So take me from this world_

_Save me, what if we all die young_

_Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know_

_Don't ask me how, I'm gonna solve this on my own_

_Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know_

_These things I'll never face, scratch out the warning race_

_The wreckage of a job well done_

_I saw a place I'd never seen before, yeah_

_And that morning I refused_

_To close my eyes anymore_

_So take me from this world_

_Save me, what if we all die young_

_So take me from this world_

_Save me, what if we all die young_

_So take me, so take me_

"Very expressive, Asher. Great job capturing the intensity of the lyrics." congratulated. "You guys have grasped the assignment. When ever you're ready, Maia."

"This song is pretty self-explanatory, Mr.S." Maia hands the sheet music to the Jazz band; removing a microphone from the stand, she walks back to the center of the room as her song begins. Maia takes a deep breath and belts out the first word with all the emotion she can muster, tapping into the memory where the song makes the most sense.

**-Simple Design-**

_Ohh_

_I live a chemical life_

_I'm on a mission to try_

_You went insane for the day_

_I'll have to show it away_

_My only option is gone_

_Smile as they break and they fall_

_You want a simpler life_

_You can't erase what was mine_

Maia shut her eyes, the image of her last 'boyfriend' coming into her mind; it was simpler back then, before all the drama started because of what they weren't doing. Maia chuckles to herself, bringing her attention to Ze'ev; he was the only who knew all about 'them', about everything that went down.

_You must be out of your mind_

_This was a simple design_

_You fuck it up every time_

_How could you leave me behind?_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_'Cause I know what you want_

_But you'll just have to wait_

_If I had it to give_

_I would give it away_

_I'm living it up_

_While I'm falling from grace_

_There's no way, there's no way_

_That I'm running away_

'He' had considered them being in a serious relationship; he wanted her not to date anybody else, to be with him only. Maia thought differently; they were young, why should they rush things?

_I'm used to making it worse_

_Made up of four letter words_

_You want to know what it was ?_

_Now isolated and gone_

_You fall apart at the seams_

_I'll never know what it means_

_Try not to pull it apart_

_Your aiming straight for the heart_

_You must be out of your mind_

_This was a simple design_

_You fuck it up every time_

_How could you leave me behind?_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_'Cause I know what you want_

_But you'll just have to wait_

_If I had it to give_

_I would give it away_

_I'm living it up_

_While I'm falling from grace_

_There's no way, there's no way_

_That I'm running away_

_You had to be the worst for me_

_I don't know what to say so let me be_

_An' now I find you've left me behind_

_I don't know what to say so_

_Never mind_

Maia's eyes began to blur, tears threatened to fall but she didn't give in. Looking up she took a deep inhale; thinking of they ended because of all the arguements about how she couldn't commit, or rather how she wouldn't commit to a guy so young in life. She shakes her head at the memories; even if Maia never saw him again, he would always hold a place in her messed-up version of a heart.

_(You're mine)_

_'Cause I know what you want_

_But you'll just have to wait_

_If I had it to give_

_I would give it away_

_I'm living it up_

_While I'm falling from grace_

_There's no way_

_There's no way_

_That I'm running away_

_(There's no way)_

_There's no way_

_That I'm running away_

_There's no way, there's no way_

_That I'm running away_

_(Yaa)_

_(Yaa)_

"Who was the song about, Maia?" Mr. Schue asked once Maia had ended her song. He noticed the tears on the girl's face but didn't say anything about it; the Spanish teacher knew she would leave before the meeting officially started if he pressed too hard.

"Some boy; pretty pathetic, right?" Maia replied. The sound of sneakers hitting tile causes her to look up; she didn't say anything else as the rest of the Glee Clubbers started entering the choir room.


	2. Guest Stars

**A/N:**The last chapter wasn't really a cliff hanger, but it will do for now. LOL If you've made it this far, Thank you for reading and keep on reading! Please Review, even if it's just to tell me how I should stop writing, I see it as Constructive Criticism... :) Much Love, Peace!

The songs used in 1st chapter:

Ze'ev's song: _Wish You Were Here_ by **Incubus**

Asher's song: _Worth Dying For_ by **Rise Against**

Maia's song: _Simple Design_ by **Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

**G.F.M Episode! #2:Surprising Faces**

McKinley High had been anything short of boring this week, or any other week for that matter; people still got slushied at all times of the day, rumors were still being circulated by word of mouth, and both inner and **definitely** outer drama was still filling the lives of the teenagers who roamed the halls of the school. In other words; life in Lima, Ohio was as normal as a drama filled teenage-cast show could be without it being nauseating after fifteen minutes.

And now a peek at the lives of three McKinley students who face uncertainty, unanswered queries, the effects of a slushy facial, and of course some singing...

***History Class...***

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of second period. Ze'ev was already sitting down. He finds Asher walking into class with the other students, taking her seat in the desk beside him. "Hey, Ash. Glad you made to class on time."

"I couldn't leave you to suffer the wrath that is History all by yourself, now could I?" Asher jokes, smiling. "Besides, we all know how I take better notes than you do any given day of the week."

"True, true." Ze'ev agrees, taking out his notebook and pen. He opens his notebook, flipping the pages filled with chicken scratch, landing on a blank sheet for Ms. Cooper's lecture today. He is about to say something to Asher when Ms. Cooper clears her throat, putting the words on the boy's tongue to rest.

"Can everybody please settle down; the bell ringing means you all belong to me for the hour." Amanda Cooper stood up from her desk, walking to the black board. "As you all know, you're reports on the Roman Republic are due at the end of this week. I expect everyone to turn in at least ten pages, not including your cover page, not including the page of cited information references. Does anybody have-"

The door to the classroom opened, causing Ms. Cooper to stop what she was talking about to the class. Ze'ev and Asher watched as Maia entered the class, slamming the door shut as she made her way to the only available seat, which happened to be in front of the teacher's desk. Her hair soaked, as well as the entire front side of her gray t-shirt, covered in what appeared to be purple slushy.

"Can you please explain to me why you are soaking wet, Maia?" Ms. Copper asked, obviously irritated at being interrupted so early in the class period.

"Decided to shower in Big Gulp before coming here," Maia replied, visibly angry. "Sorry I didn't have time to wash all this cr*p off of me after punching the freaking douche who slushied me; didn't want to miss your awesome History class."

"If you can't refrain from using such language in my class, I'm going to have to ask you to leave until you've decided to speak like a civilized individual."

Maia wasn't in the mood to cuss at the lady, especially when her mohawk dripped purple corn syrup into her eyes and shirt was sticking to her skin, making her feel even more of an idiot for allowing the football who threw his slushy at her to get away with just a single punch to the throat. She rolled her eyes, giving her best monotone expression. "I apologize for speaking my mind with words deemed '_uncivilized_' by a teacher such as yourself, Ms. Cooper."

Ms. Cooper grabbed the bridge of her nose with thumb and forefinger; it was far too early in the day to argue with a student. She lowers her hand, asking the soaked student, "Do you have a spare shirt you can change into, Maia?"

Maia gives a look that clearly stated '**Nah!You think I'd leave the house without a spare shirt?Can you be any more stupid?**' before picking up her backpack and showing the teacher the clean blue t-shirt she kept in the front pocket. "Never leave the house without one."

"You may go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Don't forget to the take the hall-pass." lets out a sigh; it was no use returning to the announcements she was giving about the class project, most of the students were already texting on their phones or sleeping on top of their desks. The students never took her seriously, despite her being a strict teacher. '_Oh well, I guess I'll use this period to grade their quizzes, Lord knows they need all the help they can get._' She thinks, sitting back down in her chair; grabbing a fresh red pen, Ms. Cooper sets herself to give her students plenty of **B**'s, **C**'s, **F**'s, and the ever rare **A**.

******LUNCH TIME*****

***Auditorium...***

Asher sat at the edge of the stage, swinging her legs as the song playing on her Ipod began. Thanks goodness for speakers! Asher stands on her feet, her hands waving to the beat of the music as she starts to sing, putting her heart and soul into lyrics she knew by memory.

_~We are, we are, we are made from broken parts._  
_We are, we are, we are broken from the start._  
_Our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark_  
_We are, we're, we are built from broken parts._

_~If you can lose it all then welcome to Broadway._  
_Silicone dreams and your name on the marque._  
_And I can hold it up, but I hold it up hardly._  
_It's hotter here in hell but it's getting real dark, see._

_~So all you sick and the bitterness of the lonely._  
_To all you overdosed and you miles of coke fiends._  
_And every step, another step you're walking on my dreams._  
_Every breath, another breath, you're breathing when I breathe._

_~I watch them all come, gotta watch the rest go._  
_I'm married to the devil, in the city of angels._  
_So come all you wicked, to the world of the empty._  
_I know I need it all, so baby don't tempt me._

_~I'm knockin' on your door, nope, nobody sent me._  
_Just checkin' all you b*tches, like I'm checkin' this check sheet._  
_So put your hats on, Lohner don't get soft._  
_You can see God when I take my mask off._

_~We are, we are, we are made from broken parts._  
_We are, we are, we are broken from the start._  
_Our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark_  
_We are, we're, we are built from broken parts._

Rick entered the Auditorium, finding Asher rapping to a song he has heard one too many times on the radio. He watches as the girl walks around the black stage, her hand waving as she mimics the group who sings the song; he could see how the music filling the auditorium affected the girl, as it did him. A smirk displays itself on his face as he walks down the stairs, making his way to the stage as he begins to rap as well.

Rick:

_~The fame's your best friend, you love it, no questions._  
_Beating down the door is the face of rejection._  
_And once again it's a tragedy anthem._  
_We never wanted more, we never needed your blessing._

Asher jumps as she hears the new voice, turning around she sees it's Rick, making his way to where she was standing in the middle of the stage. She bows to him as he sings, keeping silent as he raps the lyrics.

Rick:

_~But who could give a f*ck about a kid with a dream._  
_'Cause stories aren't told about the ones unseen._  
_With the gleam in his eye, his middle finger to the sky._  
_Crooked smile on his face, he doesn't think he can die._

_~So grab a pick and an axe, 'cause we try, we cry._  
_Into the bottle of Jack we die, inside._  
_So when you look in his eyes, whatcha see now._  
_Murder the monster you've made, and watch him bleed out._

_~We're in a life, where it's kill or lose._  
_Just fly,lie motherf*cker, 'til you hear the truth._  
_From under the street, through the gutters of youth._  
_Just cry, motherf*cker, yeah, I'm talking to you._

Rick reaches Asher, mirroring her movements as they both sign the song playing on her Ipod, alternating when they see it fit.

Asher:

_~We are, we are, we are made from broken parts._  
_We are, we are, we are broken from the start._  
_Our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark_  
_We are, we are, we are built from broken parts._

Rick and Asher:

_~From the city of angels!_  
_An empty vessel of devils!_  
_Is there no one to save us?_  
_Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us!_

_~From the city of angels!_  
_And every vessel of devils!_  
_Is there no way to save us?_  
_Look through my eyes, see the world that you gave us!_

Asher:

_~We are, we are, we are made from broken parts._  
_We are, we are, we are broken from the start._  
_Our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark_  
_We are, we're, we are built from broken parts._

Rick:

_ ~From the city of angels!_  
_An empty vessel of devils!_  
_Is there no one to save us?_  
_Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us!_

_~From the city of angels!_  
_And every vessel of devils!_  
_Is there no way to save us?_  
_Look through my eyes, see the world that you gave us!_

Asher turns her Ipod off, grinning like a wild woman as she hugs Rick. "That was awesome, Rick! You have yet to cease to surprise me."

"I should be telling you that; I didn't know you could rap." Rick lets go of the girl, making sure his jacket didn't fall open.

"It was nothing," Asher notices how Rick adjusts his jacket, prompting her to ask, "How's the business, Rick?"

"You know how it is," Rick replies, shrugging his shoulders. "I sell what's on demand, people buy to satisfy their addictions, the cycle repeats itself; the same thing every day. I'm on my way to make a big sell. I just wanted to catch you before I left."

"Ever the romantic," Asher expressed, kissing Rick on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll take your secret to the grave. People can't find out the guy who sells drugs has a heart of gold, now can't they?"

"No they can't; it'll be bad for business." Rick rolls his eyes, chuckling. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you had lunch at this time."

"I do; I just wanted to work on a song. I've been thinking of doing a rap number for Glee Club. Before I run the idea by , I'd figure I'd start learning how to channel my inner rapper with something I can easily do before jumping into complicated stuff like Twizta, Busta Rhymes, maybe even some Bone Thugs, back when they still did fast sh*t."

"You let me know when you get to their level," Rick hugs Asher once more. "I'm gonna take off; wouldn't want some cracked out junkie to lose his sh*t because I was late."

"The horrors it will bring if your customers don't get their fixes...Text me later?" Asher waves goodbye to Rick.

"Don't I always?" Rick exits the auditorium, leaving the girl alone with her sudden fascination of rap music.

***Choir Room...***

Ze'ev enters the choir room, hoping to find it empty; he finds Aislinn sitting on the piano, having finished playing a song on her guitar. He would always catch the pale girl playing her guitar; trimmed nails painted black flowing effortlessly over strings as she sang whatever came to mind. "Hello Aislinn," he greets, smiling at the girl as he walks toward her.

"Hey yourself, Ze'ev," Aislinn replies, running a hand through her copper red curls. "What are you doing here? Were you hoping to find the room empty during lunch?"

"How did you know?" Ze'ev shakes his head, grinning. "Yeah; I was hoping to get a song out of my head without anybody hearing it."

"I could leave if you want me to," Aislinn hopped off of the piano, walking over to the first row of chairs to put her guitar back in its case.

"No it's fine; it's nothing weird, it's just been in my mind for the last couple of days. It's starting to become 'borderline obsession' worthy." Ze'ev scratched his cheek, feeling a bit shy.

"Your subconscious must really like the song if you can't get it out of that curly head of yours." Aislinn says as she sits on a chair, giving Ze'ev her full undivided attention. "Well, come on, let's hear it."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Ze'ev replies, chuckling as he sets his backpack on top of the piano. He searches inside his pack, taking out a CD out of the front pocket. Putting the CD on the boombox near the Jazz band's instruments, he plays the first track; the music starts as the words flood his mind, causing Ze'ev to close his eyes.

_~Dont' know why I love you like I do_  
_Don't know why I do_

_~Don't know why I love you_  
_Don't know why I care_  
_I just want your love to share_

Ze'ev tried to picture Aislinn in his mind, just as she is sitting in front of him, but he can't: the person who invades his psyche isn't anybody he recognizes. Their face is blurred, but he feels he knows them from somewhere. But where?

_~I wonder why_  
_I love you like I do_  
_Is it because I think you love me too_  
_I wonder why_  
_I love you like I do_  
_Like I do_

_~I told my friends_  
_That we would never part_  
_They often said_  
_That you would break my heart_  
_I wonder why they think that we will part_  
_We will part_

Just when Ze'ev thinks the person's face is about to clear, they turn away, causing him great confusion. Why won't they let him see who they are? Does he really want to know who they are? OR would it better for them to remain a mystery?

_~When you're with me_  
_I'm sure you're always true_  
_When I'm away_  
_I wonder what you do_  
_I wonder why I'm sure you're always true_  
_Always true_

_~Don't know why I do_

Aislinn claps after Ze'ev finishes his song, smiling crookedly, "How did a song like that get stuck in your head? It was really pretty; was it some girl?"

Ze'ev honestly didn't know; he heard it playing on Maia's phone a few days ago and it just stuck with him ever since. Whenever he found himself trying to straighten out his jumble of thoughts, the song would somehow creep up on him and over take whatever he had thought about earlier. He even found himself mumbling the words when he had woken up this morning, seriously freaking him out. "My friend played it the other day," Ze'ev found himself saying, not really looking at Aislinn. "It's odd how a song like that stays in someone's head. I've never even heard of it before a few days ago; I really don't know what to make it."

"Maybe your mind is tying to tell you something about your friend through the song? Do you like the friend who played it in a _'more-than-friends'_ kind of sense? Or do you like somebody else and the song is trying to help you realize it?"

Ze'ev wanted to tell Aislinn how he much liked her; how he had feelings for her and how it was the reason why the song was in his head, but he couldn't get the words out. When he thought of the song, it wasn't Aislinn who he pictured; Ze'ev couldn't figure out who he was thinking about exactly. That was what was confusing him the most. Was he wrong about his feelings toward the girl sitting in front of him? "I honestly don't know."

Ze'ev noticed how Aislinn's shoulders, as well as her facial expression dropped slightly after he had given his reply, which made him regret ever saying anything in the first place. He wanted to take back his words and tell Aislinn how it was her who he had thought about when it came to the sweet song stuck in his head, how her blue-gray eyes made him feel like he was looking at the sky before a storm, how the way her cheeks constantly blushed a faint rose reminded him of his favorite color red, but he couldn't get the words out, again. Ze'ev shook his head, hoping to break his train of thought as went to take his CD out of the boombox, slipping the disc back into his bag. "Thanks for listening, Aislinn. I'll catch you later."

"See you around, Ze'ev," Aislinn waves at the boy, getting hold of her guitar case, opening it again.

Ze'ev leaves the choir room, feeling more confused than when he walked in; he needed to talk to someone who understood him when his mind was as jumbled as a newly opened jig-saw puzzle. He needed to talk to Maia about what was going on with his head, and his deeply confusing feelings; if only he could find her before lunch was over.

***Football Field...10 minutes Later...***

Maia leaned against the bleachers, her back pressed on the steel surface as she played her music, letting herself enjoy the high from the marijuana she just smoked. Closing her eyes, her feet tap the intro before the words start, the tone of the song suitable to that current time.

~_Hey, I'm your life_  
_I'm the one who takes you there_  
_Hey, I'm your life_  
_I'm the one who cares_

_~They, they betray_  
_I'm your only true friend now_  
_They, they'll betray_  
_I'm forever there_

The craving have gotten too strong for Maia to fight off any longer. She just wants to give in; it's always better afterwards.

_~I'm your dream, make you real_  
_I'm your eyes when you must steal_  
_I'm your pain when you can't feel_  
_Sad but true_

_~I'm your dream, mind astray_  
_I'm your eyes while you're away_  
_I'm your pain while you repay_  
_You know it's sad but true, sad but true_

_~You, you're my mask_  
_You're my cover, my shelter_  
_You, you're my mask_  
_You're the one who's blamed_

Maia always felt free when her body felt flooded by the green. She never blamed herself for the things she did when she was high. How could she; it wasn't really her who did those things? Or was it?

_~Do, do my work_  
_Do my dirty work, scapegoat_  
_Do, do my deeds_  
_For you're the one who's shamed_

_~I'm your dream, make you real_  
_I'm your eyes when you must steal_  
_I'm your pain when you can't feel_  
_Sad but true_

_~I'm your dream, mind astray_  
_I'm your eyes while you're away_  
_I'm your pain while you repay_  
_You know it's sad but true, sad but true_

"What are you doing, Maia?"

"You totally killed my buzz," Maia didn't even look up to see who it was; she knew Ze'ev's voice anywhere. Turning off the music on her phone, she finally opened her eyes, seeing the boy standing a few feet away. "What are you doing here, 'Z'?"

"I know you M, remember?" Ze'ev replied, shaking his head; walking toward Maia he took a seat next to the girl, looking at her. "I know how much you like sitting on benches when you smoke. And considering you're not at the park, I knew you would out here. I also know how you never say my real name when you're under some type of influence."

"Bravo," Maia claps, knowing how Ze'ev would know she was mocking him. "Do you want some brownie patch for not finding me face down under the bleachers? I'm fine. You should go back before Aislinn thinks I'm going to make a move on you since I'm high out of my mind."

"Even if I was with Aislinn, she wouldn't think that about you." Ze'ev ignored the mockery tone Maia had used toward him. "I know you're not stupid enough to take anything during school hours unless something is really bothering you. And I have a feeling SOMETHING is REALLY bothering you. Why won't you tell me? It's not like you to not speak your mind; your silence causes me worry."

"Why can't you be like every other dude and leave me alone to wallow in my self-pity."

"Because like you, I care about the well-being of those close to me." Ze'ev states, taking out a bottle of soda from his backpack; an unopened Mountain Dew. He normally never shared when it came to his Mountain Dew; however, he knew his stinginess wasn't necessary at this moment. Opening the top, he hands the drink to Maia, who grabs it and takes a much need drink. "And I voice my problems when they are too much to bear on my own, unlike yourself."

"I won't handle this now, especially with you," Maia stands up slowly, making sure she didn't sway in front of Ze'ev. She hands him back the bottle of soda and takes out the ear buds she carried in her pocket. "Thanks for the Dew. I'll see you in 6th period, 'Z'." Maia walks down the bleachers, slipping the ear buds in her ears as she plays the song she was listening to before Ze'ev showed up.

Ze'ev doesn't follow Maia again; he knows the outcome would be far worse if he tried to stop the girl. Slipping the soda back into his pack, he stands up and walks back to the school; lunch would be over shortly, it wouldn't do him any good to try to make it to cafeteria. He didn't even get a chance to talk to about the song.

***End of G.F.M. Episode! #2...To Be Continued***

* * *

Asher and Rick's song: _We Are_ by **Hollywood Undead**

Ze'ev's song: _I Wonder Why_ by **Dion and the Belmonts **

Maia's song: _Sad But True_ by **Metallica **

**A/N:** I don't own Ms. Amanda Cooper, Rick, or Aislinn. They belong to other great rp's! This chapter is for Glee comp #2! I hope you enjoyed my random ramble! Much love, Peace, until next time!


End file.
